


The Gift

by Lady Pentious (Scaled_Muse)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaled_Muse/pseuds/Lady%20Pentious
Summary: Sir Pentious has a surprise for his arachnid lover.  Meanwhile, Angel is struggling with growing feelings towards his partner.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little one-shot scene I did for a server I'm a part of. Its not much, but thought I would share it. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I wasn't sure about the tags, so please let me know if you disagreed with anything or think I should add some tags. I'm new to AO3 and this is the first story I've posted online in years.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

**THE GIFT**

Angel yawned as he trudged down the corridor. In one hand he held a half-finished coffee. It tasted terrible, but he hadn’t the energy to complain about it. He supposed all that mattered was getting caffeine to his brain cells. “Do you mind telling me why you called me at ass o’clock in the morning to come over here?” His stopped as his eyes slid over to the familiar form leading him to their destination. Sir Pentious had a manic glee about himself this morning. _It’s too early for this, whatever_ **this** _is._ Maybe it was sleep-deprived delirium, but he didn’t think he recognized this part of the ship.

“I already told you,” the serpent placed a guiding arm around Angel’s shoulders to urge him forward. “It’s a surprise. And it wouldn’t be a very good surprise if I just told you before we got there, now would it?”

“Whatever ya say.” Angel’s mouth quirked up on one side in a soft smirk. Fine, he’d endure whatever this surprise was. Its existence seemed to make Pentious happy, which was a rarity. The fact that he wanted to share whatever it was with Angel gave him strange warm tingles in his stomach. 

They came to a room, and as the door opened, he saw only darkness. Despite the obscurity, his host seemed to think it was imperative to ensure he remained sightless. Something soft and smooth was placed over his eyes and then tied gently behind his head. A blindfold? He didn’t have much time to wonder about why that was necessary before he was being nudged forward again. The sound of a switch near them on the wall clicked and a soft glow could be seen through the fabric, but that was all that was revealed.

The door closed.

Locked.

“Hey—” He started to once more question what they were doing here, but the soft sensation of claws gliding across his back silenced him. A shiver raced up his spine and it felt like all his fur was standing straight up. The claws stopped on his shoulder as Pentious came around the front of him. 

“This is going to get in the way.” He curved a finger from his other hand beneath Angel’s bowtie and lightly tugged to indicate that it was this he was referring to. A few movements later, Angel felt it slip off his neck, the cloth dragging slowly, almost teasingly along his skin until it was free from it. 

“It—uh, It’s gettin a bit hot in here, don’tcha think?” Angel swallowed the lump in his throat. Usually these encounters between them were planned. There was a surreal quality to the deviation from the norm that made his head feel fuzzy. It wasn’t unpleasant, just unexpected. 

The hand that had removed his bow tie now came to his chin and tilted it up, fingers brushing along his jawline. The claws on his shoulder descended to pull Angel forward and against a cool, smooth body. 

“Is that better?” Pentious’ voice was laced with amusement and came out much like a purr. Angel nodded; it was all he could trust himself to do right now. Upon the affirmative he felt nuzzling against the right side of his neck that traveled up to his face, and ended with a scorching, yet tender kiss upon his lips. Flames roared to life inside his belly, the heat pooling there and filling every empty place it could find. A forked tongue coaxed his lips apart, as if its touch was whispering sweet promises that could only be heard in the flesh. Their tongues tangled between their mouths, each caress feeding the fire until it felt like an inferno. 

A subdued moan rumbled within Angel’s chest as a pair of arms encircled Pentious’ sturdy form. A moan that temporarily hiked as he felt a flurry of motion that ended with his back against the wall and his hands pinned against it. What part of his lover wasn’t necessary for support began to spiral around his legs, the tip absently stroking Angel’s thigh. 

Angel arched his back and shifted his hips so that he could grind himself along Sir Pentious’ gently undulating body. If he’d told his past self he’d be locked in a room with this guy and liking it his past self would have laughed at him. However, at the moment his head was fuzzy with a contentment. The patterns of scales between his thighs was an exciting texture, so very different from Angel’s own body. And so very enjoyable. Yet, as much as he loved this, there was a part of his nature that made him want Pentious to work for it.

“S’at all you got?” Angel smirked.

The response was a hand grasping his throat and squeezing. It wasn’t enough to cut off his breathing, but enough to show that his “captor” meant business. With a dark hiss, Sir Pentious said, “You and I both know you’re aware of just what I’m capable of.”

Angel made a very uncivilized sound. _Well, that backfired._ Just as well, he was almost too exhausted from a late night followed by an early morning to really fight for any sort of dominance, even if it was just for show. 

“Don’t we?” Pentious squeezed his throat just a little harder and made sure to roll his body against Angel’s in all the right ways. There was little doubt that Angel’s serpentine host was excited by the prospect of whatever he had planned for him.

Angel has been around this block before; a few, okay a dozen… hell quite a few dozen. He knew just what keys to press. A pair of arms not being held down slipped upward to caress the flared cobra-esque hood. His touch was soft, apologetic, _submissive._ It seemed to work, for the hand at his throat released pressure, allowing Angel to sweetly answer, “Didn’t mean to offend ya, sweetheart, I’m just so _impatient._ ” Purposely he teased himself against the subtle, but definitely growing bulge still hiding within Pentious’ body. “And it seems I’m not alone in that sentiment.”

Another hiss, but this one seemed more like an attempt to mask a groan of arousal than it was in irritation. “You’re such an insolent little thing, aren’t you? Someone needs to show you your place.”

At any other time, in a much different place a phrase like that would turn Angel’s blood to ice. But here, right now wrapped in the coiled embrace of his very own Victorian gentleman, Angel felt only anticipation and delight. For the longest time he couldn’t figure out what was so unique about the way Sir Pentious spoke to him, touched him. His entire aura demanded control, his hands could be rough, and more than a few times Angel had walked away with scratches and bruises. But nothing like…

Pentious took care of whatever he caused afterward. After all it was just game, and when it was over he intended to put it back right. That wasn’t necessary. Angel was more than used to taking care of things himself, but it was those gestures and the way he always looked Angel in the eyes when they said goodbye that twisted his insides with a blissful misery. Safe. He felt safe here. 

“Then stop talkin’ and do it.” Angel challenged.

The deep, sultry chuckle given to him for that slithered its way through Angel’s body until it settled in places best left hidden in polite society. At this point he was glad he wasn’t standing on his own anymore. Just that laugh alone could bring someone to their knees. _If you would show this side of you out there you would have taken over Hell ages ago._

“All right then. I suppose I can skip the warm-up routine and introduce you to one of my surprises.” Pentious uncoiled from around him enough to lift him up into his arms. The feeling of being blindfolded and carried was a bit disorienting. 

He was then placed down upon a table. No, not a table. Tables were flat. This had a raised cushioned dome in the middle with two wing-like bits off the side. It was covered with a soft leather. His first pair of arms were placed along similarly feeling appendages jutting out even further than the wings. Each wrist was consecutively bound to these appendages, leaving his arms spread open slightly above his head. This was repeated for the next two sets at varying degrees. His legs were then folded at the knee and placed along the wings; ankles similarly bound. 

The angle of this position forced his knees far apart and exposed the inside of his thighs, but it was the shuddering mound of flesh beneath his pathetically thin underwear that drew immediate attention. Once more he felt claws tracing along his body, two hands marking a trail between his legs until they reached the V-shape where they met. Angel didn’t even hear it when one of those claws sliced through the fabric, but he felt the movement followed by the unmistakable sensation of being exposed. A pleasured sigh drifted into the room as fingers circled around him and started to caress the heated flesh. He tried to thrust upward into the touch but couldn’t get leverage. 

“No, no, no, my darling seraph. You don’t _take_. You accept what’s given to you.” Sir Pentious scolded.

Angel whined. “But—”

“No buts. Do as your instructed or get… _nothing_.” At this he removed his hands from Angel’s body and moved back. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll behave.” Fuck, he hated to break so easily, but he was already dying here. Pentious was in prime form this morning. 

“Good boy.”

Angel’s breath hitched when he felt the combination of hands stroking back and forth from his knees to his hips while Sir Pentious laid his head against his thigh and rubbed it along the soft fur. There was no demand in the contact, just a repeated recitation of adoration. This was a touch that not only said _I want you_ , but also _I want you to enjoy this, too_. It was a subtle reminder that Angel wasn’t his whore; Angel was his _Lover_. The blindfolded captive leaned his head back and offered up an airy groan. A shiver raced from his head to the tips of his toes. His cock twitched with need.

A voice of dark velvet danced over his stomach, climbed the two mountain peaks of fluff upon his chest, and then crawled hungrily along his throat before resting in his ear canals. “Tell me what you want.”

Angel was uncomfortable voicing his own desires. He would typically just pretend to want whatever his partner at the time wanted, and tell them exactly what they wanted to hear. Having someone genuinely interested in what he craved instead of just the illusion of the performance was an element he was trying to get used to. He just wanted to show Pentious, but without the use of his limbs he was put into a position where non-verbal communication wasn’t going to cut it this time. 

He had to clear his throat when his first attempt came out scratchy and dry. Finally, he managed to give his reply, “tongue, your tongue.”

With a last pleased hum, Pentious positioned himself comfortably between Angel’s legs. One finger at a time slowly curled up to form a support beneath Angel’s straining erection. Then the first flick of that forked tongue teased the tip of him, tasted him, and then encircled him. It crept up his length from the tip down to the base, wrapping around him like an erotic barber shop pole. The serpent squeezed and released at varying speeds and pressure, allowing his tongue to travel so that he didn’t miss one sweet morsel of his restrained paramour.

“Oooooooooooh, fuck!” Each syllable of Angel’s exclamation was broken into a sobbing moan as his voice ascended to a whine of pleasure. “Yes! Baby, nobody does it like you!” His praise earned him another firm squeeze, but this time in equal amounts along the throbbing expanse. Any further words were stolen from his lips and replaced by his panting, desperate breaths; the magic tongue gripped him and stroked back and forth. The sensation was not unlike an organic slinky. Except this slinky didn’t tumble over. No, it made _you_ do the falling, twisting and writhing beneath its power. 

Angel fell through space and time, his bearings lost inside the haze of bliss. Colorful nebulae pirouetted through his vision, shooting stars blasted off to unknown destination, and through everything he was aware of a super nova building leisurely within his little galaxy. Absently he was aware that he was probably screaming, or at least making a plethora of undignified noises. That didn’t matter. What mattered was that he was in the grasp of one who had become the architect of a great yearning, even when he was long out of Angel’s sight. 

The pressure lessened around him just enough to bring his starry escapades to a relaxed drift. A new feeling broke through his consciousness. Something warm and slick was being applied to his rear opening. A gentle finger probed the tight ring of flesh until it allowed entrance, the movement slow as to not be intrusive into the grander scheme of the scene. The digit pumped a few times for good measure, testing and smearing the lubrication as far as it could go. 

The tongue unraveled from around him as he felt Sir Pentious lift his head to look at him, “Is this all right?”

Angel’s chest rose as he breathed in for a long, content sigh. “Heard my safe word yet?”

“Very well.” His lover took that as his answer to continue whatever he had planned next.

Whatever Angel _thought_ was next wasn’t it. The finger withdrew from his body and was replaced directly by a simultaneously familiar and unfamiliar object. It curved forward gently at the end and the further it was inserted he realized what this was. The “L” shaped design, with the long end laid against a nice little bundle from the inside, and the short end along the outside. _I’ll be damned twice._ Angel smirked. “Gotta say, I woulda paid a fortune t’see ya go in and pay for this.”

“I didn’t pay for it.” 

“You a thief now?”

“ _No_ , Dusty, I made it.” Pentious’ replied, and somehow he managed to sound both proud and embarrassed at the same time. “I just hope I have the measurements correct.”

“Measurements?”

“I built it for you, so _do_ let me know if it needs adjusting and by how much. Its just a prototype anyway.”

Angel was speechless. This was for him? 

While his mind tried to make sense of that, Pentious had finished preparations for phase two. The tongue returned to its roost, but not alone. This time Angel felt his still aching cock engulfed by a warm mouth and decided it was best to figure out the workings of a snake-demon’s mind some other time. The ministrations began again in earnest and built the pleasure even quicker. Just when he had all but forgotten about the new toy, there was a sudden whirr and the device sprang to life. This setting was low, but more than enough to make his legs shudder. 

He let himself fall back into that star-filled trance and focused on the distant super nova. The real world became a kaleidoscope of experiences; hands upon his body, a cavern of delight around him, hiding the secret dance between Sir Pentious’ tongue and Angel’s desperate need. And those sounds! It wasn’t just Angel making those moans anymore. Apparently, he was the most delicious thing to have ever been tasted. Yet all of that was drowned out as the toy was kicked up another notch, the soft but intense vibrations rolling across his prostate like a tidal wave of ecstasy. 

Angel’s mouth fell open as if he wanted to say something, or scream, or maybe just catch the breath that was being stolen from his lungs with each beautiful stroke. All that came out was unintelligible whimpers. A fire so hot it would scorch the surface of the sun glowed inside him; it fueled the swollen appendage so many had taken pleasure from, but had refused to reciprocate to. That debt had finally been picked up by someone willing to pay. His name fell from Angel’s lips. And again. The name became a prayer for completion. A mantra of worship. 

The nova exploded before his eyes, shattering the darkness beneath his blindfold, as a strangled scream burst forth. He struggled against the bonds that tied him down, wanting nothing more than to grab upon the source of all he was feeling. _Oh, please, I just want to touch him_!

Sir Pentious was ready for Angel’s orgasm and just as it hit, he rotated the device, causing a second wave to crash against the first, and he didn’t stop readjusting it until every drop Angel had to give was spent. Then stillness. The only sound was the remnants of Angel’s cries of gratification and his ragged breathing. He removed the toy and placed it in the proper bin for cleaning then returned to look down on his snowy treasure.

One bond at a time, he released Angel from his leathery prison. When he was finished, he gathered him up in his arms and held him against his chest, smoothing his fur and helping his heart rate come down. He was a little surprised to feel more than one set of Angel’s arms wrap around him as well. Pentious pulled the blindfold from around Angel’s eyes to reveal the strangest expression he’d ever seen on the spider’s face. Finally, Angel said, “thanks for the present sweetheart, felt like Christmas.” Beneath the usual sassiness was something new.

To take Angel’s mind off whatever seemed to be working behind his eyes, Pentious nodded to the room around them. “This was only a preview. How would you like a whole room with anything you ever desired, made just how you wanted?”

“You serious?” 

“Yes. We can work on it together if you like.” Pentious gave him a fanged grin and caressed his cheek.

“I—” Angel turned his head down and away for a few moments. His head spun. Emotions clashed. He had told himself not to get too attached; the price was always too high. Yet here he was, clinging to another like the floor had dropped out from underneath them and Pentious was the only stable precipice. _Too late to stop now. This is the only place you want to be now, isn’t it_? Weakly he raised his head again and smiled, “I would like that.” He laid his head back against Sir Pentious chest and closed his eyes. He felt calm. Everything was good. This was happiness. He wasn’t foolish enough to let that go. “I would like that very much.”

**FIN**


End file.
